


A visit

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Boys In Love, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: After the war Harry visits his parents graves frequently, at first with Ron And hermione, than with Draco, and finally after a few years; with his family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 21





	A visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drarry fanfic so please don’t hate it. Leave a kudos and comment if you want more and I hope you enjoy.

Harry looked at his parents. They were sitting right there in front of him; not in a physical form but in their ghostly form. 

“So this is Hermione Granger, soon to be parkinson though” 

Hermione gave a slight smile and shook the hands of her best friend’s dead parents. 

“And this is Ron Weasley,” 

Ron shook their ghostly hands as well. He was a bit terrified not because they were dead but because he had never met his best mate’s parents; so it was kind of a big deal. 

“Well we are Harry’s parents, pleasure to meet you, I’m Lily Potter, and this is my husband James Potter” 

The ghostly figures gave a smile. And the golden trio returned it. 

“Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter if you wouldn’t mind, would you like to know what’s happened throughout your son’s life” Hermione said, 

“Yes please, enlighten us hermione” 

And together they told the story. Harry’s first year and how he was the youngest seeker to ever play, and about the sorcerer’s stone, Harry’s second year and how Ginny had gotten ahold of the dairy that belonged to Voldemort, also about the infamous chamber of secrets, Harry’s third year and how he met his long lost godfather; Sirius black, Harry’s fourth year and how he lost a classmate; cedric diggory, his fifth year how he not only was part of the order of the Phoenix but how he made dumbledore’s army, and his sixth year, how he lost who Harry considered to be a friend, albus dumbledore. 

Harry wiped a few tears, and so did hermione and Ron. It was always such a pain remembering his death. And lily and James also wiped their own tears, they were disappointed to hear Severus had killed him instead of hearing that he had died of old age. But they continued and told the last part of Harry’s life, how he finally defeated lord Voldemort himself but lost so many people to him. 

“I feel like it’s my fault that hermione was tortured and has that scar, and that Ron lost his brother, and I can never forgive myself, for any of it” 

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. 

“Harry nothing is your fault” Hermione said as she put an arm around him, 

“Yeah mate, I mean yes it hurt to see Fred, but it wasn’t your fault, nothing was ever your fault, you were a kid who was forced to grow up to soon” Ron put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Sweetie” 

Harry looked at his mother. She had such an innocent face, and a beautiful smile.

“It’s not your fault, Voldemort was horrible but you won, and I know it costs people their lives but they died with honor, they died as heroes not as villains, so don’t blame yourself, all those people fought to protect you and themselves” 

“Your mother is correct, I’m sorry Ron about your brother, and I’m sorry that a lot of people had to die for you Harry but, at least you can wake up every morning and not fear that death may be upon everyone” 

“Thanks mum and dad” 

Ron nudged Harry a bit, 

“Tell them” hermione whispered, 

“Fine” Harry whispered back, 

“Mum and dad before we leave, I would like to ask both of you a question,” 

“Yes dear?” 

“How do you feel about purebloods?” 

James looked at Lily. She looked at him and gave him a smile, she then turned to Harry. 

“Nothing against them why?” 

“Because I happen to be in love with someone of pureblood status” 

Lily walked over to her son and sat closer to him. 

“Who is it?” She asked excitement filling her voice, 

“He’s the son of Lucius and narcissa Malfoy, his name is Draco, he’s changed his ways, and I really love him” 

Lily almost squeaked with glee, meanwhile James almost died again. 

“Sweetie bring him to us, we want to meet the lucky boy who won over our son’s heart” 

“Sure thing” 

“But-lily” 

“Anyways it’s getting late dears you should be leaving” 

“Yes bye mum and dad” 

“Bye mrs. Potter, and mr. Potter” 

Ron and hermione said in unison before following after Harry. Once the coast was clear Remus and Sirius along with tonks popped out of no where. 

“Did you all hear?” 

“Lily, you Can’t possibly be this excited” Sirius exclaimed,

“I’ve always wanted to be related to you blacks, I hear that all of you are very handsome or beautiful, so I hope this boy doesn’t disappoint” 

“LILY!” 

A week later... 

It was Saturday, and here Harry was again other than this time Draco was with him, he was wearing the most fancy dress robes he owned and was rather Nervous. 

“Are You Draco?” Lily asked excitedly, James on the other hand had his arms crossed and was looking rather disappointed, 

“Um yes, nice to meet you mrs. and mr. Potter,” 

Lily gladly took his hand, meanwhile James only glared at him. He took his seat next to Harry and whispered something into Harry’s ear. 

“Your father does not like me” 

Harry’s eyes widened and than he glared at his father. James look terrified, it was the same exact glare lily gave him when she was angry. 

“Curse those beautiful gemstones” James muttered 

They all sat down. 

“So tell us about yourself Draco, Harry here has barely even mentioned you” 

“Well mrs. and mr. Potter i was in the same year as Harry, other than I was sorted into the house of slytherin, and I acted like a total prat towards your son, and I was formally a death-eater” 

Lily’s smile faded, but James smirk grew larger. James than spoke up. 

“Are you another snivellus? Rotten to the core? I mean you’re already a death-eater, let me guess you called your one true love a mud-blood, and than went to the dark side” 

Harry held Draco’s hand and was completely ready to defend him but Draco spoke up. 

“No Mr. Potter, i never chose to be a death-eater, my father forced me into it, and yes I will not deny that I did call hermione a mud blood on more than one occasion, but I’ve apologized for my actions, and i deeply regret it, and she was not my true love” 

Lily’s smile grew again, and James looked so shocked. 

“Oh right your parents are Lucius and narcissa, Draco, your mother was a very kind girl, even if she was a bit weird sometimes, and your dad was too, before everything so your parents are good people” 

Draco gulped, he had never heard about his parents early years. It felt nice to hear about it. 

“T-thank you mrs. Potter, but if you don’t mind me asking, and sorry if I sound rude, but may I know how you both ended up marrying one another and having Harry over here” 

James looked interested, why would a Malfoy care? Maybe his son was right, along with his wife, lily. James ego began to show and he told the tale. 

“So it started like this..” 

They shared laughs, and a few tears. But by the time Draco and Harry were supposed to leave, Draco was sure he got Harry’s parents on his side. 

“Draco, no funny business with our son, He really likes you, so please don’t hurt him, and if you do my wife will scare the heck out of you” 

Lily’s smile became a smirk. 

“Yes I will, so if you know any better you will not dare hurt our son” 

“No of course not, never, it was nice talking to you mr. and mrs. Potter, but it’s getting a bit late and I think me and Harry should go now” 

“Yeah sorry mum and dad we’ll visit you every weekend, take care love you” 

Draco let Harry walk first, he stayed back and a bit to say one thing, 

“My mother protected Harry, she asked if I was okay but she later admitted that she was worried over Harry too, told me he was only a boy, so she let him live even though she had every opportunity to let him die, I thought you should know that, also I would like to get your approval on letting me marry your son” 

James and lily looked stunned. 

“Oh wow, tell your mother we said thank you and hi, also bring her next time too, and yes you have our whole approval now hurry up, my boy waits for no one” 

Draco gave them a smile before walking off. 

Sirius, Remus and tonks popped up once again. 

“Sirius, that boy is a black, no denying it” lily said, 

“Yes i know lily” 

“Did he just ask for your approval to marry the boy?” Tonks asked, she was so excited.

“Yep!” 

“This is great” 

Lily and tonks celebrated meanwhile James told Remus and Sirius the things the boy had said. 

“James, mate, I think Harry can handle him” 

“No I’m not worried if Harry can handle him, I’m worried Draco won’t be able to handle Harry” 

“Oh..than that’s a different story” 

The weeks flew by fast, with their son always coming by, James and Lily Potter had not realized how much time really flew until they were gathered around once again. Harry came alone with narcissa, he said Draco had an urgent Mission. They talked and talked. Until Harry finally said that Draco had proposed the previous day. He described the details and it made both lily and narcissa cry, and it made James scoff, and say ‘smooth’. That’s when they both realized it had already been two years, since Harry started visiting them. 

It was fun, they got to meet new people. They met all the Weasley’s, they met Luna and Neville, pansy, and Blaise, they even met Oliver wood, the captain of The gryffindor quidditch team before Harry. And than the visits stopped. For about 5 years James and lily waited patiently for Harry to come back to them. And than one February morning Harry came back with draco, but this time there were 4 other kids. 

Harry sat down, Draco sitting next to him. 

“Hi mum and dad sorry for not visiting in awhile” 

“Harry? We missed you so much!” 

Draco felt uncomfortable along with the kids. 

“Um mum and dad you remember Draco?” 

Lily looked over Draco who was holding two five year old twin girls. 

“Yes of course, Harry if you don’t mind but who are these children?” 

Lily said looking at the youngest one. He had red hair and grey eyes. He was adorable no denying that. James looked at the other one, he was no older than three and looked exactly like Harry or how he suspected Harry would’ve looked like once he was three. 

“Well these are your grandchildren” Harry said, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

“Surprise mr. and mrs. Potter?” 

They looked at the children. They were all so adorable. The twins had long locks of blonde hair and grey eyes, but to no surprise they were already wearing glasses, as for the boys they were just adorable. 

“Oh what are there names?” 

“Well the twins are named lotus and poppy, the three year old running around is Sirius, and baby red-head is rubues” 

Lily and James were both in awe. They were examining every inch of the children. James looked at Draco who had the girls. 

“Draco I hate to admit it, but you really do have good genes, these children are not only adorable but beautiful too”

Lily gave him a glare and so did Harry. Draco only laughed. 

“Thank you mr. Potter” 

Lily took baby rubues from Harry’s arms, and she made funny faces at him. Baby rub looked at her and began to laugh and coo. 

James took Sirius. He wanted to be put down. 

“Put me own!” 

“I’m your grandfather” 

Sirius froze. He looked at James, and began to hug him. 

“Papa says your cool!” 

“Really?”

“Yep!” 

After playing around with rubues and Sirius lily and James handed the children back to them. Now they took the twins. James took the one on the left and lily took the one on the right. 

“Wow you look a lot like your dad” 

“Yeah I know grandma, but look, i have the scar see” 

Lotus pulled her bangs up and revealed a tiny lightning bolt birthmark. 

“I have another scar, but it’s hideous” poppy told James and she pulled up her sleeve, the death-eater mark was imprinted into her skin, it was her birthmark, and to both her and Draco it was one of their biggest fears. 

“No” James said, poppy looked at him. 

“Really?” 

“It’s beautiful” James said, he had only ever seen that mark once, on Severus’s wrist, he hated the mark but this was his grandchild he couldn’t tell her that, plus it looked better on her than it ever did on snape. 

James and lily sat the twins down. Draco and Harry were a bit afraid of what they were going to tell them. 

“Lotus listen to me, if that birthmark ever hurts tell one of your dads, okay?” Lily said to her, 

“Is it not sup-po-sed to hurt?” 

“I cannot tell you, when you are older I or your fathers will tell you the truth, but promise grandma that you’ll tell me or your parents”

“Yes grandma” 

James looked at poppy. Her eyes were looking at him, they were a cold grey but looked like they held so much warmth. 

“Poppy if the birthmark ever burns, tell your dads, please” 

“Why?” 

James took a deep breath before saying the next thing. 

“Because someone might want you to go with them, and they are bad, so before you decide, tell your dads” 

“Okay grandpa” 

They were glad to get that out of the way. So after that they talked the whole afternoon until it was almost 8. They said there goodbyes but lotus and poppy wanted to say something else to James and lily.

“Will we be okay?” 

James looked at Lily. She looked at him, her eyes showed fear, but her smile showed bravery, she turned to them. 

“Don’t worry, okay?” 

“Okay bye grandpa and grandma see you next weekend” 

And after that day the Potter-Malfoy's would come by every weekend. Sometimes narcissa would come, but she would visit every Monday. She always said that she liked to start off he week with a good talk. And before James and lily knew it, the years had gone by so much. Lotus and poppy were 5, Sirius was 3, and rubues 1 back than. But now lotus and poppy were 15, Sirius was 13, and rubues was 11. Draco and Harry had gotten older too. 

It was the week before a new term. And the Potter-Malfoy’s decided to visit. Rubues ran over to lily and hugged her, and Sirius ran over to James and high-fived him. 

“Wow all of you have gotten so big, it feels like just yesterday we had just met all of you” lily said, than she saw the twins. They looked like they hadn’t slept in days. 

“Lotus” lily called, lotus looked at her. When lily looked into her eyes she recognized that stare, she was not only scared, but sad. Lotus reached over and hugged her. 

“You’ve gotten so big!” 

“I know grandma, and you still look as young as ever” 

Lily smiled, it was true she and James had not aged at all, they died young and they keep living young. 

“Grandma, please look at my birthmark” 

Lily had always done this, ever since lotus had told her about the birthmark on every visit she would check on it and make sure it didn’t hurt.

“Does it hurt?” 

“I haven’t been able to sleep, it hurts a lot at night, it keeps me awake, it keeps replaying memories that I’ve never lived” 

Lily dragged both Draco and harry. They were disappointed that lotus didn’t tell them but they wanted their daughter to feel better. James meanwhile asked poppy if her birthmark hurt. 

“It does, a lot, at night I hear a voice that says ’kill Potter’ and a scream following afterwards” 

James took poppy with them and she explained it. This was a curse that wouldn’t be broken. 

“What is it? What does it mean?” Lotus asked, 

Lily looked at James, and they both looked at Draco and Harry who looked like their eyes were filled with not only fear; but rage. 

“Lotus your birthmark is the same as my scar, I got it from Voldemort when I was a kid and whenever he was around me it would hurt so much, if I’m correct I think you might be reliving my memories” 

Lotus didn’t look terrified, she just touched the birthmark. 

Draco looked at poppy, 

“Poppy your birthmark is like my death-eater mark, I was forced to be a death-eater, To only serve to him, but after Voldemort died it became a permanent mark on my skin, as a reminder that one loyal servant can always go back and revive him and we death-eaters are summoned back to serve him, if I’m correct you’re living my worst nightmare, hearing Voldemort kill your father” 

Poppy looked at her arm, the mark was imprinted forever on her skin. Lotus and poppy looked at each other. 

“We’ll be okay right?” They said as they turned to lily and James. 

“We really hope so, but you guys are strong and brave slytherin’s so you’ll be fine just know that you have to fight” 

“Okay” 

They sat down all together and talked. If anything bad were to happen lotus and poppy knew what to do. They would fight just like their fathers did years ago. The thing is they weren’t going to let their younger brothers Or anyone fight with them, if Voldemort truly wasn’t gone than they were going to go looking for him, and defeat him once and for all, even if it meant risking their own lives. But that’s a secret that they’ll keep to themselves, for now they’ll enjoy their visits with their grandparents until that time comes.


End file.
